


Ask Me in the Morning

by Cari2812



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hangover, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cari2812/pseuds/Cari2812
Summary: A little idea, short and sweet
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Ask Me in the Morning

“Ask me again in th’mornin’,” he slurred, speech so garbled it sounded as though his mouth were stuffed with pound coins, “th’answer’ll be th’ same.” 

She tried valiantly to ignore the rapid pounding of her heart in her chest, choosing to leave that comment where it was for tonight.

“You’re talking too much,” she admonished, shaking her head like a worn out parent, “sleep now, Cormoran.”

She waited until his breaths came in long, even pulls before slipping out of the flat, his closing comment to her, and the question of whether or not to do as he advised playing on her mind long after she reached her own bed for the night.

*****

The bang of the office door both signified Robin’s arrival and introduced a fresh pang of splintering pain to his head. He couldn’t remember a lot, just that she’d all but poured him into bed the previous night. He owed her a coffee for the trouble, he supposed.

Walking into the outer office, her greeting was far too bright for his alcohol withdrawn brain to fully withstand, and moving to the kitchenette, he shook the coffee canister in her direction by way of question. She nodded. 

When he returned to her desk proffering a steaming mug, he couldn’t help but notice a distraction in her. She looked far too jumpy, frightened even. 

“Robin? What’s up?” 

She couldn’t meet his gaze. Thoughts of a reappearing angry ex-husband entered his mind rather unwelcomely. He waited for a reply. 

“I need to-“ she sighed, frustrated, “last night, you told me to ask you something again today.” 

He looked at her blankly, then let out an awkward chuckle.

“I’m afraid I can’t remember much more than sliding into bed last night, Robin, I’m sorry. Was it important?” 

Her jaw set into a hard line, the way it did when she was about to tell him off, or do something reckless. 

“Cormoran, are you in love with me?” 

It all flooded back in an instant. Suddenly he was transported back to his bedroom the night prior, fumbling with his leg and declaring his undying love. He remembered her face, soft and smiling, not believing a single drunken word. How wrong of her. 

He said nothing, shuffling on his feet. At long last, he managed a small nod. Her eyes sprang with unshed tears, and she looked to the floor, a mere foot away. 

Seconds passed. They felt like hours. He tried to remember the last time he’d felt so exposed. Then she looked up, deep, deep into his eyes, and nodded too.

“Okay.” 

She closed the space. Lips, full and strong, covered his own unsuspecting ones. His body worked before his brain, bringing his hands to her waist, her jaw, her hair. 

His last thought, before thought failed him completely, was one of heartfelt thanks to his own pathetic drunken self.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t uploaded in yonks, and then I couldn’t sleep and this happened. Written in half an hour entirely in my notes app so apologies for any glaring errors. Happy new year to you all x x


End file.
